


Best Friends

by maria_soederberg



Category: Perfect Match (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_soederberg/pseuds/maria_soederberg
Summary: Damien comes back from an undercover case and brings his fiancée with him. Stellaa is shocked that he found someone during his undercover case. Will she lose her best friend forever to a woman she barely knows?





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Main Character's Name: Stella Simons
> 
> Reading Time: ~ 13 minutes

Two years ago, Damien had to leave the town for a case he was working at. Today is the day where he finally comes back. Nadia and Stella are waiting at the airport for him, looking over the people to spot him first.

As Stella spots him she smiles, but her smiles fade soon. “What did you see Stella?”

“He is not alone."

Damien goes to them with a woman on his hand.

“Thank you so much for picking us up. Can I introduce you to my fiancée Sophia?" Damien introduces her to Nadia and Stella.

Stella tries to keep up the politeness and smile, while her heart breaks.

“Sophia, this is my best friend, Stella.”

“Nice to meet you." Sophia holds her hand towards her, Stella takes it smiling.

“Nice to meet you too. Nadia will drive you both home, I have an appointment now. I hope you have a good drive home. And it was nice to meet you, Sophia. And good to have you back Damien." Stella smiles and turns around.

As she turns around, she takes a deep breath, closing her eyes and let the tears fall. She can hear the words of Damien: Sophia is wonderful. She is my dream coming true. She is my perfect match.

Stella sits in her car and starts the engine but doesn’t drive. She hits her hands on the wheel and cries.

“How stupid of me to think, Damien would fall in love with me, how stupid of me to fall in love with my best friend." She drives away from the airport.

 

For two weeks Damien and Sophia work on the preparation of the wedding, Nadia helps Sophia to find a dress, not because she wants them to get married, but for Damien’s happiness.

Stella instead is hiding in her work and avoids Damien as much as she can. The moment Sophia leaves for pedicure and manicure, Damien addresses Nadia.

“Where is Stella? I have the feeling she avoids me.”

“She is just busy," Nadia says without looking at him.

“You know I am a detective and I can see when human lie?" Damien explains.

“It’s nothing Damien, really." She looks at him smiling. “She is just busy with work, like the past two years."

Damien still doesn’t believe that everything is right, but he knows better to not push it out of Nadia. He knows she would probably never say anything.

 

The next day Damien writes a message to Stella.

_Hey,_

_I need help with the suit, are you free? xx_

Stella responds immediately:

_Sorry, busy with work. But you will find one! xx_

Damien sighs and throws the phone on the armchair in front of him and stands up looking out of the window.

_What is wrong with you Stella._

 

One day before the wedding, Damien still haven’t found a suit for the wedding. He walked through the city for hours and never found the one. After searching for a while, he decided to take a break at home and search later again.

As he returns home, he decided to take a little nap in his bed. Before he can lie down on the bed, he notices a suit lying on the bed with a little note.

 

_Hey,_

_here is a little suit for the wedding. I hope it fits. xx_

_Stella_

 

Damien smiles to himself and looks at the suit. “Perfect!"

He tries the suit on and realises that it’s exactly his size. To let her know he tries to call her, but without success. After calling a second time he leaves a message on her mailbox.

"Thank you for the suit, it fits perfectly. And the suit is so beautiful. Thank you, Stella. And I hope you have time at my wedding. I mean you are my maid of honour."

After that, he lays his phone on the night table, puts the suit off and hangs it up on the door and takes a little nap with a thought that nothing could go wrong tomorrow.

The day of the wedding finally arrives. Damien is preparing himself in his apartment, while Sophia gets prepared at Nadia’s apartment and with Nadia’s help. After Damien tries to tie his tie he gives up and throws it on the bed.

“Stupid tie.”

“I think you need the help of your best friends huh?”

“Stella!" Damien walks over to her and hugs her. "I am so glad you are here. And you look amazing in that beige dress.”

“Thank you, now come here." She takes the tie of the bed and puts the tie around his neck.

Stella is able to tie it very fast, only small adjusting and Damien is ready to marry. Damien looks at himself in the mirror and smiles. Stella stares at him and at the sight of the man she loves more than anyone getting prepared for the wedding breaks her heart. She thought maybe one day she would be the reason Damien is so nervous, but she is not.

And I will never be the reason, never the reason for his smile. Nevermore than just a best friend.

“Stella?" Damien looks at her.

Stella shakes her head. "Sorry, what did you ask?”

“I just said that we can go to church now." Stella nods and smiles lightly. “Let’s go."

Arriving at the church Nadia is waiting outside. Stella and Damien approach her.

“You look handsome D," Nadia admits.

“Thank you, Nadia." He smiles. "I get nervous.”

“I imagine. It’s a big step. Who have thought Damien Nazario would get married first."

Damien chuckles. "Yeah Yeah, make fun of me. Let’s go in.”

“Uh... yeah go first in, Stella and I will come in five minutes." Damien nods and enters the church.

Nadia looks at Stella who looks after Damien with a sad face. "It’s hard right?"

Stella nods. "I can’t watch him marry someone else, Nadia."

Nadia hugs her and she cuddles on her.

"I am his maid of honour, but I can’t do it. I just can’t." Stella sobs and Nadia cups her face.

“Go then. I will tell Damien you had to leave because of work.”

“No not work, he would be even angrier on me, tell him I didn’t feel good. I had to see a doctor or something. Here are the rings.”

Nadia takes the rings. "I will do your part as a maid of honour," Nadia explains.

Stella nods. "Thank you. And give him this letter please?" Nadia takes the letter and looks at Stella.

“What will you do?”

“Leave for some time. I come back when I am able to be close to him again." 

“You have to leave before the bride arrives," Nadia says to Stella.

“I hope you come back soon, Stella. And I hope you will be okay."

Stella hugs Nadia one more time and leaves the place as fast as she can. Nadia enters the church and stands beside Damien.

“Where is Stella.”

“She had to see a doctor. Something was wrong with her. I will do her part as a maid of honour. She apologizes deeply.”

“We promised us to be at our weddings.”

“She is really sorry, she left one letter you shall read.”

“Give here.”

“Damien, your bride is waiting outside.”

“Give me the letter now.”

Nadia holds the letter to him he takes it and opens it:

 

_Dear Damien_

_Today is the most important day of your life. You get married to a woman you love. I am so happy for you and sorry that I am not able to attend your wedding. I know you notice I was distant the whole time we prepared something for the wedding, and I am sorry for that. But I wish you all the best and I hope you are happy soon. I will leave the country for some time. I don’t know when I will be back. But I hope you find the luck with Sophia. I wish you all the best._

_Love Stella._

_PS: Don’t worry about our promise, I won’t marry anyone._

 

“She won’t marry anyone." Damien addresses Nadia who looks away.

“Nadia!" Damien looks at her. “What is this all about? Why does she leave at my wedding, why did she distance herself from me? Why is she leaving me?"

Nadia sighs. "Your bride comes any minute.”

“I don’t care about that now. I want to know what’s wrong with Stella."

Nadia looks up to Damien who looks furious. “She... I can’t tell you, Damien." Nadia shakes her head.

“You can. Please."

She sighs and after minutes of silence, she speaks: "She loves you. She can’t bear seeing you marrying someone else. She loves you for so many years but thought she is not worth it. She is not the perfect match for you."

Damien looks shocked at Nadia. "Not worth it?”

“Yeah, she thinks you deserve someone better, someone like Sophia she said." Damien looks at the people around him.

Sophia’s family on one side on the other side his friends, but the empty seat for Stella.

“Damien?”

Damien looks at Nadia. "I can’t marry Sophia. I didn’t see it. The whole time I had the person who knows me best in front of me. I am so stupid.”

“Damien, her flight goes in twenty minutes." Damien looks again back to Nadia.

“I will handle it here, now run."

Damien kisses Nadia’s cheek and runs out of the church. He can hear Sophia’s family gasp and he can here Nadia say

“Sorry, but the wedding is cancelled." He almost runs into Sophia.

“Damien?"

“I am sorry Sophia. I can’t marry you." Damien looks at her worriedly.

“It’s Stella, right?”

Damien nods and Sophia looks down. "I somehow knew it.”

“I am really sorry Sophia; you are an amazing woman but – “

“But I am not your perfect match. Go and get her back Damien. I am not angry. I hope you’ll be happy with her.”

“Thank you, Sophia."

Sophia nods and pushes him. "Now go go go!" Sophia looks after Damien who runs to his car and drives away. Her parents come to her.

“What an as – “

“Dad, no! This is the right decision. Stella and Damien belong together. I will find someone. But Damien isn’t the right one." Sophia’s Dad takes her, and everyone leaves the church.

After a short drive and a hundred times, he broke the law by driving too fast or oversee a red light he arrived at the airport. He looks at the board for planes boarding now.

_Sydney – Gate 4_

Damien runs for his life to gate four in hope Stella didn’t enter the plane yet. As he saw the gate, he was looking for Stella. Before he reached it, he can see Stella walking over to the gate. Still, with her beige dress, her dark black hair tied up, she stands out a lot.

“Stella!!” He screams from the top of his lungs.

Stella turns around looking for the voice. As she spots Damien running towards her, she looks shocked. She can’t believe if it’s really Damien or if she starts to see him in every man who walks around.

As he stands in front of her, he is completely out of breath. "Damien? What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you marry her now?"

He takes a deep breath. "I shouldn’t. That whole wedding was a mistake because I am too blind to see what’s right in front of me. And to answer the first question, I get you back.”

“Damien, I have to go.”

“No, you don’t.”

“Damien, I can’t watch you love another woman again. I saw it once, and I did it with Sophia too. And it breaks my heart every time. And I just can’t do it anymore.”

“Can you shut up now?” Damien smiles while Stella looks at him bewildered.

“The only woman I will love for the rest of my life because I do it since I know her is you. You are my perfect match. You know me best. Stella, you even knew my size without asking. You know how I like my coffee in the morning, you know when I need a whiskey, and you know what kind of whiskey I hate. You know when I am sad, even when I don’t say anything. I was too blind to see that you are the one for me. You are the love of my life. And I almost lost it." Damien gazing in her eyes, seeing her reaction.

“Damien... I...”

“I am in love with you Stella Simons!"

Stella looks down and lets out a shaky laugh. "Are you really sure Damien?"

“Oh yeah! You are worth it! And never think otherwise.” Damien cups her face and smiles. "I want to kiss you.”

“You don’t have to ask."

Damien kisses her softly on the lips. Stella closes her eyes and kisses him back, putting her arms around his waist.

Soon they had to separate to breath. "I love you, Stella.”

“And I love you, you idiot."

He laughs and takes her in his arms, she cuddles on him. "Will you come home with me?”

“Now I paid so much money on that flight."

Damien shakes his head but laughs. “You are unbelievable Stella.”

“I know." She smiles up to him.

“But yes, I come home with you.”

 

Together hand in hand they both leave the airport to return home. Before they left the airport completely, Stella gave her ticket to an old lady who looked at the gate four. She was happy about the ticket, and Stella was happy to make someone else happy too. And now a new happier life begins for Stella and her best friend and lover Damien.


End file.
